


things we've never done

by brooklyn_winter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Galactic Garrison, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Разумеется, Джеймс не ведет никакой дневник, но если бы вел, выглядел бы он приблизительно так:10:27 АМОбъект СНОВА все портит.





	things we've never done

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн сдвинут на несколько лет вперед, потому что мне не очень хотелось писать про детей/подростков, но очень хотелось про Гарнизон. Могу себе позволить.

_мой мир качается, подвешенный на нитке._

  
  
  
  
  
Как говорит Ризави, Джеймс вполне себе может вести дневник наблюдения за объектом. Конечно, это всего лишь дружеская подначка, но прозорливость Нади иногда его пугает.   
  
Разумеется, он не ведет никакой дневник, но если бы вел, выглядел бы он приблизительно так:  
  
  
 _8:14 АМ  
Объект опаздывает на первую пару и получает выговор. По его лицу понятно, что объекту плевать, он не выспался и планирует исправить это на лекции.  
  
8:43 АМ  
Объект действительно спит всю лекцию, положив согнутую в локте руку под голову. Его лицо спокойно и безмятежно, совершенно не соответствует его паршивому характеру и может ввести в заблуждение неподготовленного наблюдателя.  
  
9:11 АМ  
На щеке объекта остается красный след от складки на рукаве. Он осоловело моргает и смотрит на разъяренного Айверсона. Еще один выговор.  
  
9:31 АМ  
Объект пропадает из поля зрения. По расчетам Лейфсдоттир, вероятность того, что он снова влезет в неприятности, составляет семьдесят шесть целых и три десятых процента. _  
  
  
Ину, кажется, совершенно не волнует, что это значит. Она не вникает в тонкости чужих взаимоотношений, когда говорит, что Когане снова все испортит. Ризави только страдальчески закатывает глаза – они все знают, что это не может хорошо закончиться.  
  
  
 _10:27 АМ  
Объект СНОВА все портит._  
  
  
– Научись уже работать в команде или выметайся отсюда! – Это не первая их стычка и совершенно точно не последняя. Никто не спешит их разнимать, даже когда Джеймс толкает его в стену и сжимает в кулаке воротник форменной куртки Гарнизона.  
  
  
 _10:45 АМ  
Объект щурится и задирает подбородок. Он немного ниже, поэтому ему приходится смотреть снизу вверх.   
  
_  
– Оставь, Джим, – широкая ладонь успокаивающе ложится на его плечо. Райан не оттаскивает его, не вклинивается между. Холодный рассудок у этого парня на первом месте, какое дерьмо ни происходило бы вокруг. – Оно того не стоит.  
  
Гриффин почти готов отступить, но…  
  
  
 _10:46 АМ  
Объект все портит.  
  
_  
– Какой смысл работать в команде, если это команда заторможенных придурков? – зло шипит Кит, глядя ему в лицо.   
  
Кто-то свистит, за спиной слышится возмущенно-обиженное: «Полегче, чувак!»  
  
– Снова возомнил, что ты лучше всех, выпендрежник? – Джеймс сильнее вдавливает его в стену и наклоняется ближе, что они почти соприкасаются носами.  
  
– Я и есть лучше всех, – Кит, в отличие от него, понижает голос, когда злится. Он выплевывает слова тихо, но отчетливо, с таким вызовом, что…  
  
– Думаешь, мамочка к тебе вернется, если будешь это повторять? – язвительно спрашивает Джим, а потом…  
  
  
 _10:48 АМ  
Объект бьет первым, всаживая кулак ему под ребра. Джеймс охает от неожиданности и отшатывается, разжимая стискивающую его форму ладонь. Следующий удар удается блокировать и отбить, объект снова отлетает к стене, но тут же отталкивается от нее обратно, приобретая необходимый импульс, чтобы сбить с ног.   
_  
  
Джеймс отлично дерется, но явно уступает Киту в скорости реакции и увертливости. Он сильнее, Кит – проворнее, что приблизительно уравнивает их шансы.  
  
  
 _10:51 АМ  
Когда их растаскивают, из драки объект выходит с разбитой губой и прихрамывая на левую ногу – Джеймс таки успел его достать.  
  
_  
У самого Гриффина синяк на скуле и расцветающие болезненными созвездиями синяки на ребрах. Он их чувствует, но не горит желанием проверять. Адреналин приглушает чувства, но к вечеру дышать станет ощутимо больно.  
  
  
 _10:52 АМ  
Объект вырывается из хватки Кинкейда и вытирает кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Его глаза все еще зло горят, но он не рвется снова в бой.  
_  
  
Никто не удивляется, когда через несколько минут по громкой связи объявляют их фамилии с приказом срочно явиться в кабинет коммандера Айверсона.  
  
  
 _11:26 АМ  
Объект держится отстраненно. Он даже не смотрит в его сторону, только прислушивается к тому, что происходит за дверью. Такаши Широкане зашел туда минут пятнадцать назад, как обычно пытаясь выгородить своего протеже. Джеймс не понимает, почему с ним так носятся, но со стороны все же видит отдачу: объект смотрит на Широ, как преданный щенок, разве что только хвостом не машет. Его это необъяснимо злит, как и вообще все в объекте.  
_  
  
Голоса замолкают, дверь отъезжает в сторону и на пороге появляется лейтенант. Джеймс ловит такое сильное чувство дежавю, что ему приходится зажмуриться на секунду. Эта сцена повторяется в его жизни такое неисчислимое количество раз, что походит на дурной зацикленный сон, который ты постоянно видишь, стоит только голове коснуться подушки. С самого их вступления в кадетский корпус это никогда не меняется – не может пройти и месяца, чтобы они вдвоем не оказались здесь.  
  
И чтобы офицер Широгане не обещал разобраться, точно так же, как и сейчас.  
  
Ритуал настолько отточен до автоматизма, что Джеймс сразу же поднимается и проходит мимо Кита, чтобы зайти в кабинет следующим. Ему придется объясняться, его личное дело выглядит немногим лучше Когане, но он не умеет не реагировать, когда этот придурок снова всех подставляет.  
  
В этот раз отработанная схема дает сбой, потому что Широ его останавливает и удерживает за локоть. Джеймс с удивлением осознает, что почти догнал его в росте.  
  
– Я думаю, что ты хороший парень, Джеймс, – тихо говорит он. Гриффин смотрит на его уставшее лицо с глубокими синяками под глазами и сразу же все понимает. Это просьба, которую ему не могут высказать прямо, но которую он не может проигнорировать.  
  
На мгновение перехватывает дыхание – он упрямо списывает это на тупую боль в ребрах и где-то за ними.  
  
За мгновение перед тем, как за ним закрывается дверь, он слышит бесцветный голос Кита:  
  
– Прости. В этот раз я действительно облажался.  
  
  
*  
  
Вести по Гарнизону разносятся со скоростью света. К концу дня одна половина его однокурсников считает, что он выслуживается перед Широ, другая подозревает, что тот же Широ ему чем-то угрожал. Джеймс считает их идиотами и что это не их собачье дело. Он отстранен от занятий на три дня, потому что взял вину на себя, и со всех сил пытается убедить себя, что ему не придется об этом жалеть.  
  
За ужином к ним подсаживается Лэнс и заговорщицки наклоняется над столом, чтобы громко прошептать Джеймсу:  
  
– Слышал, нашего эмо чуть не выперли.  
  
Грифинн не делает лицо «да-что-ты-говоришь», продолжая уныло ковырять вилкой салат. Он не знает, чего от него хочет МакКлейн, и не собирается ему подыгрывать. Вместо него в игру вступает Надя:  
  
– Слышала, у него появился тайный поклонник, который все уладил, – она подмигивает и толкает Джеймса коленом под столом.   
  
– Все знают, что это заслуга Широ, но дело в другом, – Лэнс не выглядит впечатленным. – Это должен был быть его последний прокол.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
  
– Ага, буквально. Еще один косяк до конца курса – и наш эмо отправится домой, – он дает немного времени, чтобы компания обдумала его слова, а потом продолжает. – Так что мы тут с Ханком и Пидж немного обмозговали ситуацию и решили, что будет хреново, если он вылетит на последнем году. Кое-кто подкинул нам идею и отличный пример, – теперь подмигивает Лэнс и встает из-за стола, чтобы вернуться к своим друзьям.  
  
Над их столом воцаряется напряженная тишина, во время которой Джеймс не отводит взгляд от тарелки и полностью игнорирует колено Ризави. Он чувствует себя, как препарируемая под микроскопом лягушка.  
  
– С вероятностью в девяносто три процента ты знал об этом, когда спасал его зад, – на его удивление, первой голос подает Ина, припечатывая его своими расчетами. – И с вероятностью в семьдесят восемь процентов не сказал бы нам в ближайшее время. Я имею в виду – до того момента, когда Кит бы снова что-то не выкинул, потому что ты не смог бы постоянно его прикрывать так, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным.  
  
Вот теперь он чувствует себя действительно виноватым. Они сразу поняли, что дело не в Широ, когда узнали, что произошло, но не стали навязываться и выпытывать подробности, но теперь…  
  
– Слушайте, я просто не мог поступить по-другому, ладно? – Он откладывает вилку, но взгляд так и не поднимает. – От этого придурка куча проблем, но никто не заслуживает вылететь из Гарнизона, если он и правда лучший.   
  
– Это ведь ты с ним и подрался, – беспощадно напоминает Надя. – У вас послужной список один на двоих, кретин. Не думал, что вдвоем вылетите с пинком под зад от Айверсона для ускорения и никакой Широ вам не поможет?  
  
Джеймс понимает ее злость, потому что Ризави действительно волнуется. А еще: да, об этом он и правда не думал, считая, что его лимит еще не исчерпан.  
  
– Я позабочусь об этом, никто никуда не выле…  
  
Он поднимает голову, но не договаривает.  
  
  
 _7:52 РМ  
Объект смотрит прямо на него, но прочитать что-то по его лицу невозможно. Неизвестно, как долго он там находится со своим подносом в руках, но у Джеймса почему-то не возникает сомнений, что он все слышал с самого начала и до его беспомощной попытки оправдаться.  
_  
  
Ризави предусмотрительно отодвигается. Конечно, в отличие от Райана с Иной, она не могла не видеть, что Кит остановился напротив их стола, и это не заставило ее замолчать.   
  
– Позаботимся об этом вместе, – качает головой Кинкейд, не подозревающий, что происходит. – Будто мы позволим тебе одному это разгребать.  
  
– С вероятностью в двадцать четыре целых и два десятых процента вы оба доучитесь до конца курса, – Ина пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот кусочек ненавистной спаржи. Пока она пережевывает, Джеймс так и смотрит на замершего Кита. – Стоит ли говорить, что у тебя одного шанс были бы в разы выше? Например, при условии, что ты будешь избегать драк…  
  
Он медленно кивает Киту на место рядом с собой – на то, где еще совсем недавно сидел Лэнс и посвящал в план, как сделать так, чтобы закончили учебу они в полном составе.  
  
– …мог бы составить приблизительно девяносто шесть процентов?   
  
– Сделай скидку на его неуемное шило в заднице, – хмыкает Райан, – я бы дал ему не больше восьмидесяти пяти.  
  
  
 _7:55 РМ  
Ему кажется, что объект колеблется. Длится это недолго – он качает головой и отмирает, резко разворачивается на пятках, чудом не рассыпав еду с подноса вокруг себя, и направляется к своему привычному пустующему столу. Иногда к нему присоединяется Широ, но у них не принято, чтобы офицеры ели за одним столом с кадетами. Обычно на них не обращают внимания, но это не может продолжаться вечно.  
_  
  
Джеймс провожает его взглядом, пока его друзья продолжают спорить о том, чьи расчеты верны. Как же он попал.  
  
  
*  
  
Все три дня Джеймс проводит в главном ангаре на должности чернорабочего. Использовать провинившегося кадета в качестве грубой физической силы не очень законно, но он и не против – такая работа удивительно хорошо прочищает мозги. К концу дня он устает настолько, что у него нет сил думать о своей жестокой судьбе и о том, какое место в ней занимает Кит Когане. Они никак не пересекаются, даже в столовой, от чего в нем просыпается непонятно откуда взявшаяся тревожность.  
  
Он не решается ни с кем об этом разговаривать, но она нарастает, пока не находит выход.  
  
  
 _10:11 РМ  
Объект ждет его в коридоре общежития, прислонившись спиной к стене. На нем красно-белая куртка и темные джинсы, в голове у Джеймса мелькает мысль, что его все же выгнали и он пришел попрощаться. Будто бы прощание с ним не было бы чем-то странным.   
_  
  
  
Он замедляет шаг и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки – ближе, чем следовало бы. Джеймс сует руки в карманы перепачканного рабочего комбинезона и снова окидывает Кита взглядом. В таком виде он явно не спать идти собрался.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
– Широ говорит, что я должен поблагодарить тебя, – отвечает Кит, и этого достаточно, чтобы вспылить. Не лучшее начало разговора, серьезно.  
  
– И ты делаешь все, что велит тебе Широ?  
  
  
 _10:13 РМ  
К чести объекта, он не ведется на неосознанную провокацию. Скорее он выглядит несколько растерянным, словно не ожидал никакого сопротивления, но получил его.  
  
_  
– Если бы я делал все, что велит Широ, то не оказался бы одной ногой за забором.  
  
Учитывая, что Широгане действительно вытаскивает его из любого дерьма столько лет, это замечание вполне справедливо. Но Джеймс так и не понимает, что он делает здесь, точно не о своем прекрасном принце пришел поговорить.  
  
– Широ улетает с миссией на Кербер.  
  
…или все-таки о нем.  
  
– Предлагаешь прощальную вечеринку ему устроить или что? – не выдерживает Джеймс. Пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются в кулаки, впиваясь короткими полумесяцами ногтей в ладони.  
  
– Нет, я… Не задержусь здесь надолго, если он улетит. Подумал, что другого шанса может не представиться.  
  
Он упрямо молчит. Кит, который слышал их разговор, говорит, что не задержится. Наверное, ему действительно плевать на то, что кто-то хочет ему помочь. Возможно, ему действительно плевать на Джеймса.  
  
Он почти стонет. Боги, будто может быть иначе, как он вообще допустил мысль, что Киту не?.. В Гарнизоне его удерживает только один человек, и это не Джеймс.  
  
– Так что ты здесь делаешь? – Он мысленно ставит себе пять баллов из пяти за холодность в голосе.   
  
– Хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ты сделал, и… Больше не стоит, я справлюсь сам.  
  
  
 _10:17 РМ  
Объект отводит от него взгляд. Он заранее отталкивает руку, которую ему собирались протянуть, потому что она принадлежит не тому человеку, от которого он согласен принять помощь. Джеймс понимает это и ничего не может с этим сделать. Но кое в чем объект прав: другого шанса может не быть.   
_  
  
Он вытаскивает руки из карманов и делает шаг к Киту – последний оставшийся между ними. Они столько раз оказывались так близко, что Джеймс ожидает привычного развития событий – Кит всегда бьет по ребрам, потому что для размаха не хватает места. Но ничего не происходит.   
  
Джеймс целует его не так, как целовал бы понравившуюся девушку – он вжимается своим ртом в его, грубо и настойчиво, сам до конца не понимая, откуда в нем это взялось.   
  
  
 _10:18 РМ  
Объект, наверняка просто опешив от происходящего, теряется и впускает его.  
_  
  
Его кулак ребром ладони впечатывается в стену рядом с головой Кита и он отстраняется так же резко, как и приблизился. Лицо у Когане действительно растерянное, а одна рука цепляется за ткань его комбинезона.  
  
– Нихрена ты не справишься сам, – шипит Джеймс и делает еще один шаг назад. – Научись уже работать в команде.  
  
  
 _10:19 РМ  
Протянутая к нему рука объекта повисает в воздухе и безвольно опускается.  
_  
  
Джеймс уходит, не оглядываясь.  
  
  
*  
  
У него уходит все утро на то, чтобы осознать, что ему не снился никакой стремный сон с участием Кита, но что это произошло на самом деле. Он прикладывается головой о кафель в душе, надеясь, что небольшое сотрясение обеспечит ему амнезию на один вечер. Силы удара для этого явно недостаточно, поэтому Джеймс только матерится сквозь зубы и переключает смеситель на холодную воду.  
  
Это не помогает. Его тело реагирует на воспоминание, а мозг припоминает детали, которые ему совсем не нужны. Например, приоткрытый рот Кита, после того, как Джеймс его поцеловал, если это вообще можно считать поцелуем. Он вспоминает, что Кит ему отвечал, что пытался удержать за одежду, и все становится совсем плохо, просто катастрофически плохо.   
  
Он справляется со своим стояком и смотрит, как белесые капли затягивает в сток вместе с водой. Он бы согласился оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в недрах канализации, где его никто никогда не найдет и не услышит, но это не второсортный ужастик, все не может закончиться так легко. Поэтому Джеймс собирает себя и свои мысли в кучу (довольно бесформенную), и плетется на утреннее построение, готовясь к какому-то неизбежному кошмару.  
  
  
 _7:58 АМ  
Объект выглядит отвратительно бодрым как для человека, который шатался где-то половину ночи. Джеймс уверен, что на вчерашнем день у него не закончился. Приблизившись, становится понятно, почему объект не опоздал – он вообще вряд ли ложился, потому что нездоровый блеск в глазах и круги под ними не могли появиться сами по себе. Джеймс не хочет даже думать о том, где он еще был.  
  
_  
Возвышенная речь адмирала Санды о готовности отправить команду на Кербер проходит мимо него. Джеймс особо не вслушивается, потому что об этом полете говорят вот уже который месяц, но теперь его объявляют официально. Такаши Широгане – лучший пилот, который у них есть, его назначение очевидно.  
  
Он действительно улетает.  
  
  
 _8:26 АМ  
Он скашивает глаза на объект. Тот стоит неподвижно, сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой, но никак не на трибуну и команду. Джеймса не покидает чувство, что их вчерашняя встреча – не единственное, что произошло.  
_  
  
*  
  
Следующие две недели Джеймс и Кит настолько виртуозно избегают друг друга, что это замечают решительно все. В их группе не происходит никаких конфликтов, занятия на симуляторах они тоже отрабатывают максимально технично, не выбиваясь из общего строя. Это устраивает всех, особенно наблюдающего за каждой тренировкой Айверсона. Широ редко присутствует – готовится к скорому отлету.  
  
Это длится ровно до того момента, пока Ризави не припирает его к стене – буквально – и не требует ответов. Джеймс совершенно не готов к нападению с ее стороны, поэтому выбирает недосказанность. Да, Кит все еще не собирается принимать чью-то помощь, хоть и уверен, что вылетит. Да, возможно, поэтому он так притих. Нет, он не в курсе, куда Когане сваливает каждую ночь и почему выглядит, словно залежавшийся недельный труп.  
  
Очевидно, что Надю его ответы не устраивают, но и придраться она тоже ни к чему не может. Они расходятся: Ризави, обдумывая полученную информацию, и Джеймс, под завязку загруженный мыслями о чертовом Когане.  
  
В его мозговом процессоре происходит сбой, когда он снова встречает Кита в коридоре на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз.   
  
  
 _7:24 РМ  
Объект выглядит решительно. Это читается в его сдвинутых бровях, прищуренных глазах, сжатых челюстях. Видимо, ему стоило усилий сюда прийти, и Джеймс искренне надеется, что Ризави не приложила к этому руку.  
_  
  
– Снова пришел поговорить о Широ? – Джеймс не может удержаться и не быть мудаком, потому что все и всегда сводится к Широ.  
  
– Пришел позвать тебя прокатиться, – он пожимает плечами, расслабляясь. – Но если хочешь поговорить о Широ, то валяй.  
  
Джеймс не хочет. Он чувствует какой-то подвох и не знает, как к этому относиться. У них выходной, а это значит, что они официально имеют право покидать территорию Гарнизона до следующего построения. Кит и без того сваливает почти каждую ночь, но сейчас зовет его с собой. И кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?  
  
– Раньше ты никого не звал, – осторожно замечает Джеймс, удерживая дистанцию. «Кроме одного человека», – чуть не срывается с языка, но он вовремя себя тормозит.  
  
– Кое-что изменилось.   
  
  
 _7:26 РМ  
Объект отводит взгляд. Джеймс с удивлением осознает, что он смущен. Такое вообще бывает?  
_  
  
Гриффин больше не колеблется до самого ангара. Он просит дать ему пять минут, чтобы переодеться и не гонять по пустыне в кадетской форме, а по дороге в ангар отстает от Кита на полшага, пропуская его вперед.   
  
  
 _7:37 РМ  
Волосы за ушами у объекта вьются в разные стороны, делая его прическу невозможно очаровательной. Джеймс залипает на этой мысли и отвешивает себе ментальную оплеуху.   
  
_  
Их совместное молчаливое шествие привлекает внимание. Джеймс представляет, о чем они думают, но не спешит никого разочаровывать: в его сегодняшние планы не входит смотреть на разбитое лицо Кита. Он смутно надеется, что это взаимно, потому что черт его знает, что думает об этом сам Кит, а спросить – значит выставить себя клиническим идиотом не зависимо от ответа.  
  
Когда Когане бросает ему ключи, он сначала ловит, а потом непонимающе рассматривает брелок.  
  
– Это от ховербайка Широ, – с сомнение говорит он.  
  
– Ага, – спокойно подтверждает Кит и идет к своему. – Это не считается угоном, если владелец не против.  
  
– Это твоя главная отговорка еще со школы.  
  
  
 _7:41 РМ  
Объект усмехается, запрыгивая на свой ховербайк. Он сразу же неуловимо меняется, превращаясь из нелюдимого эмо в лучшего пилота Гарнизона, пусть даже этот байк и не взлетит выше, чем на несколько метров. Джеймс наблюдал это тысячи раз в симуляторе, но теперь у него есть возможность узнать, как это бывает за его пределами. И ему определенно нравится то, что он видит. Объект не дает ему времени на раскачку или сомнения, и стартует сразу, как только надевает шлем.  
  
_  
– Эй! – голос Джеймса теряется в реве мотора, вместе с криком на встроенный в его – Широ – ховербайк коммуникатор приходят координаты.   
  
Он тоже срывается с места.  
  
  
*  
  
 _10:04 РМ  
Объект ждет его, припарковавшись в опасной близости к краю утеса. Огни Гарнизона и города скорее угадываются на северо-востоке, чем действительно виднеются, а на целые мили вокруг – остывающая после долгого дня пустыня. Объект стоит, задрав голову к небу и сжимая в руках красный шлем. Он выглядит умиротворенно и слишком органично на фоне звездного полотна.   
_  
  
У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание.   
  
  
 _10:05 РМ  
Ночь тихая и спокойная, полная луна отлично справляется с освещением Земли, но в ее свете бледная кожа объекта отливает светло-фиолетовым. Стоит проморгаться – и наваждение сходит, но ощущение нереальности происходящего остается. Объект мог бы быть представителем дружественных внеземных цивилизаций, а Джеймс – первым, вышедшим с ним на контакт.  
_  
  
Он глушит мотор, ховербайк плавно опускается на землю и их окутывает тишина. Она мягко ложится на плечи и головы, отсекая их от остального мира. Джеймс не хочет ее нарушать, поэтому двигается максимально плавно и бесшумно, когда стаскивает с себя шлем и спрыгивает на землю. Он зачесывает назад спадающую на глаза челку, оставляет шлем на сидении и идет к Киту, завороженный разворачивающимся зрелищем.   
  
  
 _10:07 РМ  
Неожиданный порыв холодного ветра треплет волосы объекта, создавая вокруг его головы темный ореол. Джеймс готов смотреть на него целую вечность. Его глупая детская влюбленность больше не кажется такой глупой. Джеймс протягивает к нему руку, не решаясь испортить момент и прикоснуться, потому что объект кажется чем-то неземным, невозможным и неприкасаемым. Объект перехватывает его запястье и тянет на себя. Джеймсу приходится выставить свободную руку сбоку от него, чтобы упереться ладонью в нагретый металл и не завалиться сверху.   
  
10:41 РМ  
Оказывается, что объект знает все созвездия северного полушария и способен показать их в алфавитном порядке с закрытыми глазами, будто у него интерактивный звездный атлас в голове. Джеймс не удивляется – в конце концов, они учатся в Галактическом Гарнизоне и готовятся к участию в космической программе, но тихо смеется: «Ты вообще отсюда?» Голова объекта покоится у него на животе, а ноги беспечно упираются в руль ховербайка.  
  
(– Ты не мог придумать что-то еще более тупое?  
  
– Не будь занудой. Если что, у нас есть еще один.)  
  
Объект оказывается довольно предусмотрительным, поэтому у него в багажнике находятся два наверняка списанных из Гарнизона одеяла и литровый термос горячего чая. Как-то само собой получается, что Джеймс усаживается на задней части сидения, а объект устраивается на нем без какой-либо неловкости, упираясь локтем в бедро. Они совпадают идеально, будто именно для этого и были созданы._  
  
  
– Ты часто бываешь здесь? – Джеймс поправляет сползающее с плеча одеяло, когда Кит садится и тянется за термосом. На открытой местности они доступны всем ветрам, но искать укрытие кажется чем-то кощунственным.   
  
– Время от времени, – расплывчато отзывается Кит, отвинчивая крышку-чашку. Столько лет эволюции человечества, а ничего лучше так до сих пор и не придумали. – Чаще я просто катаюсь, пока становлюсь не способен определять направление.  
  
Он наливает чай, дует на него, отпивает и передает Джеймсу. В этом жесте чувствуется настолько искренняя забота, что Гриффин на мгновение перестает дышать. Кит поворачивается на сидении, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.   
  
– Я до последнего думал, что это закончится дракой без свидетелей, – неожиданно для себя и предельно честно говорит Джеймс. Горячий чай нагревает толстый пластик, а через него – ладони и все его существо. Тепло расплывается по груди пульсирующей волной и вряд ли это заслуга одного только чая.  
  
– А я до последнего не был уверен, что оно того стоит.  
  
Кит накрывает его пальцы своими, тянет чашку к себе и медленно пьет маленькими глотками, согреваясь. Джеймс думает о том, сколько раз он был здесь один и сколько – не один. Он думает о том, что именно здесь и сейчас перед ним настоящий Кит, не пытающийся никому ничего доказать, – такой, каким его знают всего два человека в Гарнизоне и во всем мире. Наверное, это откровенно хреновый повод считать себя избранным, но именно такие ассоциации и возникают в голове.  
  
  
*  
  
Рассвет Джеймс встречает, отчаянно зевая и утыкаясь лицом заснувшему минут пятнадцать назад Киту в волосы. Все его тело затекло, чай слишком быстро закончился, мочевой пузырь протестует от такого обращения, но это все не кажется ему существенными проблемами. Сама главная – выплывающий над линией горизонта багровый солнечный диск, сулящий им неизбежную небесную кару, если они не вернутся в общежитие вовремя.  
  
  
 _5:32 АМ  
Ресницы объекта мелко дрожат во сне, челка падает на уставшее и осунувшееся после бессонной ночи лицо. Джеймс наверняка выглядит не лучше, но ни о чем не жалеет. Он чувствует ощутимые угрызения совести, когда наклоняется и дует ему в лоб, не придумав способ пробуждения получше.  
_  
  
– Уже пора? – бормочет Кит, не разлепляя глаз и только плотнее кутаясь в свое одеяло.  
  
– Айверсон будет в восторге, если мы опоздаем, – отвечает Джеймс, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и мягко массируя кожу над виском.  
  
– Да пошел он, – сонный Кит подставляется под прикосновения и что-то одобрительно мычит. – Давай останемся здесь навсегда.  
  
Джеймс бы остался.  
  
  
 _5:44 АМ  
Объект сам целует его, притянув за плечи к себе, прежде чем запрыгнуть обратно на свой ховербайк. Джеймс натягивает шлем на голову и глупо улыбается.   
  
6:59 АМ  
Объект ничего не портит._


End file.
